Wu Qin Xi Quintet
THE WU QIN XI QUINTET The Wu Qin Xi Quintet '''is a group of five Pokemon found in several different parts of Ko. Based loosely on the "Five Animal Frolics", each of the five Pokemon represents a different element on fighting technique. These five Pokemon, along with the quintet master, are also key players in the legend that inspired the Knock-Out League. The Quintet All five members have the primary typing of fighting and each resemble a real-world animal. *Kranek' - Based on the Crane. Fighting/Steel type. Only available in Sunrise version. *'Munkadi'- Based on the monkey. Fighting/fire type. Only available in Sunset version. *'Ervofist' - Based on the bear. Fighting/ground type. Available in both versions. *'Fawntae' - Based on the deer. Fighting/water type. Only available in Sunrise version. *'Tigrass''' - Based on the tiger. Fighting/grass type. Only available in Sunset version. Quintet Master Though not technically part of the quintet, the Quintet Master is said to have defeated the Quintet in battle, though soon after recognizing their strength by letting them live in its territory. *Prazenn - Based on the snake and a dragon. Fighting/dragon type. Available in both versions. The Legend *Long ago, before the Knock-Out League existed, it is said there was a Prazenn that lived atop what is now called Prazenn Plateau on Nature Island. It ruled the mountain, challenging any Pokémon or person that entered its territory to fight. It won all of these battles. There were however, five Pokémon who came very close to winning, and so it gained respect for them, and let them live on the mountain with it to help gaurd the territory. These five Pokémon were a Kranek, a Munkadi, a Ervofist, a Fawntae and a Tigrass, and later became known as the Wu Qin Xi Quintet. *One day a young martial artist, who had heard of the six Pokémon living on the mountain and their fighting prowess, climbed the mountain in hopes of learning from them. One by one, the Pokémon challenged him, and one by one, he defeated them until there was only the Prazenn left. The Prazenn was impressed, but swore that it would use every ounce of its strength to defeat the man. The fight lasted all night, appearing as though man and Pokémon were evenly matched. But as dawn came, and the Pukala flew over the horizon, the man finally defeated the Prazenn. Humbled the Prazenn bowed down to the man, praising him his ability and calling him the champion of Prazenn Plateau. The man thanked the Prazenn, and then bowed back, acknowledging the Prazenn's own ability, and the man and the Pokémon of the mountain became close friends. *Word spread throughout the region and soon people were coming from all over to challenge the man, first in martial arts, but people were challenging him to Pokémon battles as well, and the Knock-Out League was born. It is believed this man is one of Chief Tadewi's Ancestors. The Wu Qin Xi Chamber *The Wu Qin Xi Chamber is a temple hidden behind the Prazenn wheel, a gigantic, heavy piece of stone. Trainers who bring all six Pokemon to the wheel will be able to travel inside.